Ignition's tale
by Kynight
Summary: Kynight and Eolian meet Ignition


IGNITION'S TALE  
Written by Kynight  
At the writing of this story I had permission   
to use the character, Raggletag  
which belong to Tony Tuski  
  
  
Kynight paused as she glanced around, okay this wasn't the best place to be. A   
scum ridden world of sleaze and most of the lowest life forms around, but hey who had a   
choice in the matter? Tracking Kylord here wasn't the easiest thing in the galaxy to do.  
"Uh, Kynight?" Eolian asked as she looked at the entrance to a bar, and seeing a   
couple of low life watching them closely.  
"Yeah?" Kynight answer back as she began to pass the entrance.   
"Hey, baby! Why don't you come over her and visit for a while!" A male   
Transformer of unknown origin called out.   
Eolian took a step tot he side as the males' friend stepped out into the street.   
Kynight make a disgusted sound as she went down and used her leg to pull out his legs   
from under him.   
"Sorry sweet heart, we're not the same race! So beat it before I beat you! Ad if I   
have time for this!" Kynight growled, all she wanted to do was find Kylord! The two   
males quickly disappeared as Kynight grabbed Eolian's arm and pulled her along.  
"Thanks, 'Night, I was a little worried." Eolian sighed as Kynight took a sharp   
right.  
"Don't be, they're not worth it.. not much here is. I don't get it Eolian, we've   
covered this whole planet and nothing! He's gone."  
"Then let's split. I really don't like it here anyhow." Eolian responded as a sound   
caused them both to turn. Behind them a group of dead-enders had band together.   
""So we're not good enough for you?" Said the male from before, "The name's   
Ignition, and you'll remember it now!"   
"Oh please, like I'm scared! Eolian do me a favor?" Kynight asked as she turned   
to her cousin.   
"Anything Kynight, just get us outta here in one piece!" Eolian whispered. She   
was scared and felt sick.  
"No problem .." Kynight began as Ignition cut her off. "No, problem! You're in   
bit trouble here lady... and I use the term loosely." Ignition's gang began to laugh as   
Kynight shook her head sadly.  
"Enough is enough boys... I do hate to give into the dark side, but hey if it works,   
then don't fix it, right?" Kynight sang out as she crossed her hands over her chest and   
began to whisper something.  
"Oh, that's go...." Ignition began as he suddenly stopped looking at the now   
female Decepticon.  
Smiling simply, Kynight tore into the gang. It wasn't something she did often, but   
she couldn't change what she was.... part Autobot and part Decepticon. Giving the   
Decepticon part of herself full range, Kynight began to rip the gang into pieces.   
"Hello, ignition... so where's the big trouble? Kynight purred as she pinned   
Ignition again a building, "Seems you're the only one left... and I just happen to be in a   
good mood. One day, I'll be back and you'll do whatever I tell you to, until then stay   
alive." Kynight smiled as she backed up and let Ignition go. Ignition ran, never looking   
back as Eolian quietly got sick in a nearby alley way.   
"Geez, Eolian are you okay?" Kynight asked as she walked over a body to help   
her.   
"Kynight, you're sick." Eolian stated as looked at her understand that, after all   
we were built as weapons. Besides you're alive aren't you? Like I'd let them toast us..   
Eolian it was them or us.. you know that? Let's go home, I need a good soak." Kynight   
said as she yawned. Eolian just stared at Kynight as she began to walk way, maybe three   
more Decepticon in her then they knew about.   
  
* * *   
Ignition slowly looked around, all his friends were gone and he was all alone. Not   
knowing what to do Ignition went to ports maybe he could find that female and try to get   
some revenge, or something.   
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ignition slowly turned and came face to   
face with Razorclaw.  
"Looks like a new recruit to me." Scrapper said with a bit of amusement. Ignition   
stopped and stared, then felt a little better, he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
* * *   
(This story takes place during the time of Transformers Gen. 2. Megatron is in his   
tank mode.)  
  
"Hey, Ignition, come on, Megatron's giving a review of our last battle with the   
Autobots!" Scrapper yelled from the doorway.  
Ignition turned and smiled, he was happy just as he had been three thousand years   
earlier when he first met Scrapper.   
"I'm coming! Hey, how do you think we did?" Ignition asked as Kylord came up   
behind them.   
"Good questions.. we..." Scrapper began as Kylord chuckled, "we won, didn't   
we?"   
Ignition sighed as he shook his head, won with all the damage the Decepticons   
received.   
"Kylord, shut-up." Scrapper said as he and Ignition walked into the auditorium.   
Kylord glanced behind, he thought he felt something... something he hadn't felt in a long   
time.   
  
* * *   
  
Kynight took a deep breath and gave her mate a grateful look.   
'Next time.' Raggletag warned Kynight with a look, 'You'll give yourself away.'  
Quartz, Rust-up, Bond, Eolian, Steel, Glacterra, Density, Sky, and Lark waited quietly for   
Kynight to give them the signal to attack.   
  
* * *   
  
"After all these years, how hard can it be to suck when a laser is fired at you!"   
Megatron bellowed as he began to pace the floor. The screen behind Megatron   
continued to play as Ignition suddenly sat up straight. 'That couldn't be." Ignition   
thought as he saw a face plate he'd hoped he'd never see again.  
"I can't believe ......" Megatron said as Ignition pushed Soundwave away from the   
controls and rewound the tape.  
"Ignition!" Megatron bellowed as he began to move towards him.  
"Geez!" Kylord gasped as he fell out of his chair and stared at the screen. Ignition   
began to enlarge the picture. As the picture grew in size, Kynight and Eolian's forms   
became focused.  
"What the..." Scrapper said as he noticed his friends' face plates at the sight of   
the two Autobots.  
"After all these years, SHE'S back!!" Ignition exclaimed as Kylord gave him a   
strange look.  
"How do you know her?" Kylord quickly asked as he got to his feet, shaking a   
little. Ignition's face plate clouded over with emotion as his memory went back to the   
first moment he saw Kynight.   
"It was before I meet any of you... just before I meet Scrapper and Razorclaw...."   
Ignition said as he looked over at Scrapper with a bittersweet look.  
"Well, who the hell is she? Both of you are not taking it well to see her again are   
you?" Megatron snorted, now his warrior were worried over a female! Ignition looked at   
Kylord as he began his tale.   
  
* * *   
"What's taking so long?" Density asked Eolian.   
"Nothing we're going in slow... look something's going on, light security." Eolian   
said as she pointed down to the Decepticon headquarters.  
"Yeah.. Look. Sky and Lark are moving in on the guards now." Steel whispered   
as she watched Sky and Lark knock out the guards.  
  
* * *   
"She killed all of them?" Meagtron asked, he couldn't believe what he just heard.   
"Sounds like 'Night if you caught her on a bad day....." Kylord sighed as   
Meagtron turned to him.   
  
* * *   
"Now!" Kynight ordered as she transformed in her Decepticon jet mode, and   
Raggletag transformed into his semi- mode, attacking the Decepticon base.   
  
* * *   
"Well...." Kylord began as alarms suddenly went off, saving his rear end from   
Megatron's fury.   
"We're under attack." Soundwave reported in his usual voice as the base was   
rocked by a blast.  
"Decepticons to your emergency stations!!" Megatron screamed as he ran for the   
door. The door opened to reveal Raggletag pointing a gun to Megatron's tank unit.   
"Everyone freeze, don't move." Quartz yelled as he came through another door   
with Eolian, Glacterra, and Density. Kylord swallowed hard, Kynight wasn't fooling   
around this time.   
"Raggs." Kynight said as she tried to squeeze in behind Raggletag.   
"Oopps... sorry babe." Raggletag said as he let Kynight past by.   
"You!" Ignition yelled as he began to charge. Glacterra jumped in front of   
Ignition as she let loose a blast at him . Within an astro-second, Ignition became a   
popsicle.   
"Ignition! You crazy.." Razorclaw began as   
"Enough!" Kynight roared as she turned towards Kylord.   
"Hey, easy, sis, remember all those good times we had." Kylord said as he backed   
up.   
"Kylord! What is the meaning of all this?!" Megatron roared as he continued to   
stare at the gun pointed at his tank unit. Kynight started to move towards her brother as   
he continued to move in the opposite direction.   
"It's a long story, Lord Meagtron." Kylord said as Kynight suddenly threw a chair   
at him. Kylord jumped to the side as Kynight tackled him.   
"You're not taking me back alive! Do you hear me?!" Kylord screamed as the two   
wrestle on the floor.   
"Un... since when are we taking him back?" Bond asked as he and Rust-up   
walked into the room.  
"What?" Kylord yelled as he stood up with Kynight on his back hold on.  
"No fair! When the hell did you get so strong!" Kynight yelled as she let go and   
stood there with her hands on her hips trying to look tough.  
"Kylord!" Megatron screamed as Ignition began to break through his icy cage.  
"Hello, my name is Kynight, and this is my mate, Raggletag." Kynight said as she   
walked over to Raggletag.  
"Hey, Kynight the nut is breaking loose!" Quartz yelled as part of the icy cage   
came crashing to the floor.   
"Uh.... Lord Megatron, this is my sister and ... when did you get a mate?" Kylord   
asked in shock as Ignition finally broke free.   
"Your sister?!?" Megatron screamed as his head whipped around to stare at the   
Kylord. The other Decepticons could be heard gasping in surprise as well.  
"What?" Ignition whispered as he stared at Kylord and then at Kynight.   
"Hey, I know you!" Eolian gasped as she remembered the gang that Ignition lead.   
"Yes, he's my brother and I also have three children, Kylord. Now who do you   
remember, Eolian?" Kynight sang out in one breath.   
"Him........ for that god saken spaceport." Eolian said with a little pain as she   
pointed to Ignition.   
"From where? Been to to many of them to remember which one." Kynight asked   
as Megatron moved towards Kylord.  
"You! All this time an Autobot spy!" Megatron growled, he was going to kill   
Kylord for this game he was playing, and even if his friends shot him dead here, he was   
going to take this traitor with him.   
"No, he's not... he's just a half breed." Quartz said as he came over towards   
Raggletag drawling his gun on Megatron as he did so.   
"What?" Megatron whispered as he looked between Kynight and Kylord, clearly   
confused by everything that was just said.   
"You killed them all." Ignition hissed as he stared towards Kynight, with a gleam   
that spoke volumes to her.   
"Kynight looked confused for a few minuets, "I really don't remember..... but   
give me a few minutes here."   
"I'll watch him." Raggletag said as he got a look from Kynight. Quartz poked   
Megatron with his gun barrel, and looked over at Kylord.   
"Don't worry. You're not in trouble, in fact the Paixen government has different   
plans for you." Quartz stated as Raggletag sigh and shook his head, he would never   
understand Paixens.   
"Oh.... I remember now...." Kynight said with a frown as she looked at Ignition.   
"You killed them all!" Ignition accused as he shook with fury at Kynight cool fact   
plate.   
"Yes, I did and would do it again too." Kynight admitted.   
"Aggrrhh!" Ignition screamed as he lunged forward, only to have Quartz and   
Bond rush him.   
"You threatened us and would have done more to us if give the chance but you   
made a poor choice on your victims. What I did was defend myself, nothing more."   
Kynight said as she cocked her head to one side in thought.   
Raggletag paused and tilted his head to one side. Primus was talking to Kynight   
and he was picking up part of then message.   
"This is ridiculous! How dare... Everyone just get out and take those two with   
you!" Megatron screamed as he pointed at Kylord and Ignition.   
"Okay.. let's go." Kynight ordered as she turned on her heals and left. Within a   
few astro-minutes the Paixens and Ignition were gone as if the whole this had been a   
dream.   
"What the hell." Megatron said as he shook his heal like he was coming out of a   
daze. Scrapper and Razorclaw shared a look and turned towards the door, knowing that   
they would never see their friends again.   
  
* * *   
Kylord looked at his sister, seeing her for the first time in a new light. Kynight   
was all grown up, with a mate, and children of her own. Had he been gone that long?   
Ignition remained quiet as he thought about the events that happened three thousand   
years ago. What was he going to do Kynight and Eolian back then? He knew... he knew   
that Kynight was right, and what he had plan was pure evil. Ignition realized he wasn't   
angry at Kynight, he was angry at himself for doing such terrible things. But maybe there   
was something, someway he could make up for his past behavior.   
"Are you okay?" Eolian asked Ignition as she entered the bridge and gave him a   
quiet smile of encouragement.   
"Yes, better then I've been in years. Where are we going?" Ignition asked as he   
got up and moved to look out of the ship.  
"Paix, I bet." Kylord said with a bit or worry, he was afraid of what was in store   
for him.   
"Yes.. and no. We are going to Paix's new moon." Eolian said as she waved them   
to the side.   
"New moon? I've been gone so long." Kylord whispered as he and Ignition   
followed Eolian.  
"Yes, very long. Steel and Rust-up have two children, females. Kynight has three   
buys... Steel's brother, Metalway is dead.. died in the second battle of the Gods. Eolian   
said as Kylord stopped in his tracks, much had happened. Ignition looked a little   
surprised... a whole other world had seemly opened up for him.   
"So much has happened." Kylord said a little dazed as Eolian walked between   
work stations with Ignition behind her.   
"Hello, 'Lord, Ignition." Kynight said as she glanced in their direction. Looking   
up, Kylord saw his sister sitting in the command chair with Raggletag near her.   
"I'm happy you decide to join us. Ignition I have a job offer for you, if you want   
it." Kynight asked with a sly smile   
"I have nothing else, I would be happy to help out." Ignition said with a shrugged   
shoulder.   
"We'll see... Kylord, so you remember Tenacity?" Kynight asked her brother.   
"Well, she's given you a daughter and the Paixen government wants her. Her   
status is a high one and I've had many offers for her hand already. I have refused all   
offers, she is much to young for that." Kynight told her brother, as his optics flickered.   
"I have a daughter?" Kylord gasped with wide optics, pulling in air to cool his   
system.   
"Yes, and it's time you take responsibility for her." Raggletag stated with a look   
of disapproval.   
"Things are quieter now and improved greatly since you've been there." Steel   
said as she handed Kynight a recorder.   
"The deal's simple. You stay on the New moon, it's smaller then the other moons,   
but big enough for you. It's yours, meaning you rule it, but I still have rein over you.   
Two, marry Tenacity, and have lots of children. Ignition will remain on the New moon   
with you to stand as your child's guard. You can only come onto Pain when I summon   
you, which I plan to do.. I like the idea of an instant baby sister, my self, don't you,   
dear?" Kynight asked as she turned to her mate, who was laughing to himself. Most of   
the room was having a good chuckle to Kylord's dismay.   
"Ha, ha, don't worry little brother, I'll take it easy on you. You wanted to rule,   
well, I need help... it's a huge job and too much of one being, so you get to handle the   
New Moon and outer travel once you're set up. I have enough to do with just maintain   
Paix!" Kynight said with an roll of her optics.   
"Sounds pretty good to me." Ignition said with a faint smile, ,life wasn't going to   
be that bad after all.   
Kylord was quiet, he'd would be ruling at last.. maybe not all of Paix but it was a   
good deal for now.   
"Well?" Kynight asked her brother as she folded her hand and lend forward.   
"How can I refuse?" Kylord said with a smile.   
"Ha, wait till Primus or Unicron comes for a visit." Eolian said with a snort,   
knowing what kind of trouble was in wait for them.   
"Don't worry, you'll get use to I. I did." Raggletag chuckled to Kylord's and   
Ignition's dread.   
"Lady Kynight we'll be jumping in three astro-minutes." Density announced.   
"Very well, everyone to your stations. Eolian." Kynight said with a nod towards   
Kylord and Ignition. Everyone took their seats as final precaution took place.   
"Jump in one astro-minute!" Glacterra called out.   
"Okay, begin jump." Kynight ordered as she look at the forward screen. The ship   
jumped and everyone tensed slightly.  
"Jump completed." AC hummed as a hologram unfolded before Kynight.  
"Well, done, AC. Begin communications, mission complete. Also prepare   
landing on the New Moon." Kynight commanded as she turned to her brother.   
"Little brother. I missed all the fun we used to have." Kynight said with a wink   
and a grin. Kylord felt his smile reach his optics, he was forgiven.   
"Landing cycle begin now." Glacterra said as the surface of the New Moon   
started to come into focus.   
"It's beautiful." Kylord said as happiness coursed through his circuits.   
  
* * *   
  
"I smiled at Kylord, he was home and I was given a chance to start all over.   
Kynight then got up and called us to the door, it was time to disembark."  
"I was a little worried yet, being so far away from everything I knew, but as we   
came off the ramp, I saw your mother and felt for the first time I was truly home in her   
optics."  
  
* * *   
"Mine." Kylord said as he looked around the Moon.   
"Yes.. Ignition this is Tenacity and this is Fact." Kynight began as Ignition stared   
at fact. Fact seemed to blush, though no change in color occurred as she looked back at   
Ignition.   
"Mmm....... I think you made a good choice." Raggletag said to his mate as   
Ignition and Fact seemed to become lost in each other.   
"Primus does have his moments, doesn't he?" Kynight said as she took   
Raggletag's hand.   
  
* * *   
"So that's how you met Mommy?" Scrapper asked his father as Razor looked at   
her brother.   
"Yes, that's how I met your mother." Ignition countered as Fact walked into the   
room.   
"Alright, Ignition enough of your tales it's time for bed you two." Fact scowled as   
Scrapper and Razor moaned, but got up and wished everyone good night.   
"Not a bad tale, Ignition." Kynight chuckled as Raggletag joined in. Ignition   
smiled as he laughed with his friends.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
